


Surprise

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Virgil, Transgender, also i wanted to write something soft, but im also feelin real dysphoric, so the result is this, transgender virgil sanders, who needs to proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: A Trans male Virgil has a surprise for his friends.





	Surprise

Virgil was nervous. Of course he was nervous, he always was. But he could feel the anxiousness rising up in his throat like bile, and he could hear the tap tap tapping of his foot against the floor, and it all just made him uneasy. He was currently sitting on his bed, waiting to hear the squeak of the front door opening for his last guest to arrive. He had told they to just come in, and to make sure the last person locked the door behind them. Just to sit in the living room and wait until he came out. They had tried to ask why, but Virgil had hung up the phone quickly.

It wasn’t like they would hate him for doing this, right? It wasn’t like they would view him any different…. Right? Still, nervousness bubbled up inside of him and he talked himself through a breathing exercise before he stood up to go to the bathroom. 

It was just when the bathroom door had closed that he heard the final squeak of the door opening and closing. His last guest had arrived. Stomach churning, he looked at himself in the mirror and took another deep breath. Then, with confidence he had pulled out of nowhere, he slowly pulled his shirt over his head. It was weird, seeing his new chest. Seeing himself without a binder on after so many years of refusing to look at himself bare-chested in the mirror without one. But here he was. Virgil smiled slightly, tilting his head at himself, before turning to open the door again.

The walk down to the living room was a hard one. He was shaking ever so slightly, but felt a strange air of contentment being able to walk around without those bouncing blobfish hanging off his chest at every second. He finally reached the stairs, breathed deeply, and began his descent. 

Roman was the first one to come into view. He was laughing at something one of the others had said, his face full of glee. Next was Logan, his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his chuckles. Lastly, Patton was grinning widely. He had obviously been the one to tell the joke. But all three of them paused when the stairs croaked and Virgil was finally taken notice of. They fell silent. 

“Surprise,” Virgil said nervously, wringing his hands together. “I- uh-” He felt a tear slid down his face. He hadn’t even been aware he was close to crying. “I got top surgery.”

“Virgil…” It was Roman speaking. He stood up, taking a step towards him. “You look absolutely amazing! Stunning! So handsome!”

“I love it!” Patton squealed, launching himself from his seat towards Virgil. “How do you feel? How is it?”

“It’s great, Pat,” Virgil said, his voice cracking with emotion. “It’s so great.”

“I don’t believe you even told us it was happening?” Logan was standing up too. “When did you schedule your appointment? When was your appointment?”

“It was scheduled three months ago,” Virgil told them. “I was going to tell you but I thought- I thought you’d liked to be surprised. I’m sorry I kept it from you guys for so long.”

“No, it’s okay!” Roman said enthusiastically. “It’s great! I’m so happy for you!”

“God, Virgil, we don’t care that you kept it from us, we care that it’s done! It was done well and safely and you got a flat chest now!! I’m so proud and happy!” Patton clapped his hands together, smiling widely still.

“Agreed,” said Logan, and Virgil could have swore his eyes seemed a little misty. “I- we- all are very proud you of. We all love you very much, Virgil. You’ve come such a long way.”

“Now let’s say we order some pizza and have a shirtless movie night?!” Roman said, and Virgil didn’t even try to hide his laugh at the idea. “We’ll watch all your favorites, Verge, how does that sound?”

“Sounds great,” Virgil grinned. “Absolutely wonderful.”


End file.
